


【Dickjay】失忆男友格雷森

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, underage提及, 主要角色失忆, 夜翼50期之后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 迪克：我记得我好像有一个恋——布鲁斯：不你没有。迪克：但是我真的记得我有一个——布鲁斯：没有。迪克：……没有吗？布鲁斯：没有！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *DC真是想啥写啥鬼知道DC世界的医疗水平如何，于是并不知道DC打算把迪克被枪击头部以后的伤势写成啥样的我就xjb写了 
> 
> *同理上色真是太放肆了所以杰森眼睛的颜色我也xjb写了_(:з」∠)_

Dick只觉得自己的眼皮千斤般沉重，肺部竭力地运转着，氧气源源不断地被一根管子直接送入鼻腔，却没能给他带来半点轻松。没人说话，没人走动，只有机器永不停歇的单调“嘀嘀”声回响在他所处的空间内。

全身的感觉都在慢慢地恢复，一点都不好，沉重、僵硬，仿佛名为“Dick Grayson”的意识被人塞进了一座石膏雕像，唯有喉咙火辣辣地痛楚能给他一些“活着”的实感。Dick一下下数着自己的呼吸，终于在第46下时攒足了气力，稍稍睁开了眼。

映入他眼中的，是一片雪白的墙壁。

 

医生很快注意到他恢复了意识，没过多久，他的床旁便围满了人。最先赶来的那位老年女性正探身看着机器上的数值，时不时记录着些什么，又有人推着小车赶来，在前者的指示下替他更换注射液。

“感觉怎么样？”

老年女性关切地看着Dick，贴心地放低了声音，伸手替他拉了下滑落的被子。

Dick张了张嘴，却只发出些微弱的气音，他徒劳无功地尝试了几次，终于找回一些说话的感觉。

“……还好。”

见医护人员的忙碌告一段落，从一开始便站在不远处的中年男性急急几步迈到床边看向他，嘴唇动了动，最终还是没有说话。

Dick反射性抬头看向对方，不知道是不是错觉，他在男性的脸上看出了愧疚与自责。

愧疚与自责？

Dick挣扎着忽略掉自他醒来便一直持续缠绕着他的疼痛与不适，轻微地晃了晃头，努力回想他在躺在这里之前发生了什么。

“Dick，你还好吗？”

男性更深地皱起眉，Dick却不难从中读出对方的关心，正是因为如此，他才更加地茫然。

“Bruce……？”

他回忆起了眼前男性的名字，但这并不能说是一个好的兆头——因为除此之外，他再也想不起来关于这个人的任何事情了。

 

 

为了避免秘密身份在无意中泄露，Bruce紧急叫来了Leslie医生，然而最终的结果表明，是否由她来进行询问并不重要。

除了基本的常识之外，Dick记得的事情并不多。他还记得哥谭与布鲁德海文，记得这两个城市的治安差得要命，但却不记得一点关于罗宾和夜翼的事情；他知道Bruce Wayne是他的监护人，知道哥谭有一个蝙蝠侠，但他不再能把这两个身份联系到一起。他的记忆就像被虫蚀过的树叶，不幸的是，是比较受虫子欢迎的树叶。

Bruce送医生出了病房，克格勃野兽的事情已经告一段落，他有足够的时间来处理这个。Dick记忆能否恢复不是一个定数，但至少在相当长一段时间内他无法继续作为义警活动，外星科技作用于人类如此严重的伤势的治疗效果未知，所以他没有一开始就动用这些，只使用了很少一部分性质比较温和的技术帮助他恢复。不过现在，Dick已经醒了，或许可以用一些效果更好一点的外星科技帮助他恢复…… 

“对了Bruce，我还记得……我有一个恋人。”

坐在病床上的Dick突然出声，语气里带着一丝兴奋。Bruce一般不关注自己孩子们的感情问题，但此时此刻，他同样感到了一丝振奋——如果这意味着Dick正在逐渐找回自己的记忆，或许不久之后他就可以回到原本的生活里去，就像……就像那一枪没有击中过他一样。

“她是什么样的？”

尽管知道这并没有什么用，Bruce还是放轻了声音，仿佛这可以引导Dick回想起什么一样。

“呃，其实，是他来着。”Dick有些不好意思地冲Bruce笑了笑。

Bruce有点惊讶，他从没听说过Dick和任何一个男性交往，不过这无所谓，他从不因性向而对任何人产生偏见，所以Bruce只是看着Dick，鼓励他继续说下去。 

“他……我记得的也不多，我们两个才交往不久，但我很爱他。”Dick一点点回忆着， Bruce对他的用词丝毫不感到奇怪，Dick总是陷入这样的恋情，短暂而又浓烈，所以在他还没醒来时没有外人过来想要探望这件事也得到了解释——对方甚至有可能不知道和他交往的人是Dick Grayson，或者不知道那是夜翼，完全取决于Dick那时用的是哪个身份。

“他是黑发，眼睛也是蓝色，但是稍微有点偏绿，就像宝石一样。”Dick依旧沉浸在自己的回忆中，Bruce却不自觉地再度皱起了眉，黑发蓝眼的人非常多，但是符合Dick形容的，在他认识的人里……

“我们两个好像住在一起，我不太记得了，他不太热情，但我知道他也喜欢我。还有……还有……” 

Dick皱紧眉头，低下头用力思索着，似乎回忆不起更多了。Bruce合上记录本看了下时间，距离Dick醒来已经过去好几个小时了，或许今天应该到此为止，多给他一些休息的时间。即使有外星科技的帮助，多让病人休息总归是没有坏处的。

“对了，他的名字，我想起来了！”Dick猛地抬起头，带着振奋宣布，“Jason，他叫Jason Todd。”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick绝对是产生了虚假记忆。

一定是这样，没可能有其他解释。

Bruce如此思考着，翻了翻他早已背熟的Dick的病历。自Dick醒来到现在刚好一周时间，在外星科技的帮助下，他已经可以不依靠外力勉强做到自如行动，但在记忆方面却始终不见好转。事实上，Dick始终没能想起更多东西，现在的他的记忆量相较醒来时几乎可以说是没有区别。

或许是Bruce太过心急，但Dick的表现不由得他放任Dick自行恢复，证据就是即使有Bruce的担保、即使他对此的记忆只有几个零碎的模糊片段，Dick仍然对他的“恋人”不存在一事将信将疑。

但Jason绝不可能是Dick的秘密恋人。

Bruce随手就可以举出好多证据证明自己的观点：Jason在Dick手机里的备注就是普通的全名，没有心形符号也没有昵称，而且上次交流还是几个月前的事；Jason一个多月前已经被Roy带着离开哥谭，没可能无缘无故返回到布鲁德海文和Dick同居；Dick在哥谭的期间表现一如往常，而Bruce并不觉得他能做到瞒过自己——哪怕那时Bruce因为个人问题不像过去那样敏锐。

没错，一定是这样。

Bruce自顾自地点头，合上了Dick的病历本。

 

 

Dick站在全身镜前，若有所思地注视着镜中的自己。

除了头上的伤疤，其实很不错嘛。

Dick稍微得意了一下，伸手轻轻触摸那弯弯曲曲突出的疤痕，现在碰上去已经没有什么感觉了，很难想象曾经有一颗流弹穿过这里再打到地面上。

没错，流弹，看来哥谭街头的帮派枪战并不会因为他是首富Bruce Wayne的养子就对他网开一面。不过也幸亏他是Bruce Wayne的养子，才能在高科技的辅助下这么快就恢复到现在这种程度。

Bruce对他很好，他已经不认识的那位老管家Alfred也是，他们带他回到了这座大宅，而几乎是一打开门，他就被潜意识里无比的怀念狠狠击中了。

他一定是在这里住过，他认识这个大厅、认识这间书房、熟悉他住的房间里的一切布置，他喜欢这里，就像他喜欢Bruce与Alfred。

但这正是问题所在。

「“不，你没有这样的恋人。”」

Bruce斩钉截铁的否定依旧萦绕在他脑海之中，Dick读不出他当时的表情，但在之后Bruce与医生交流时的那句“虚假记忆”，他还是听得懂的。

然而Jason绝不会是他的幻想，是的，他想起的片段不多，而且非常零碎，还有些模糊不清，但却比他记得的所有其他事情都更加真实，更加……接近现在的时间点。

Jason不怎么出门，好像是因为在那之前他被某个人狠狠打过一顿——在布鲁德海文这算是挺常见的事情，不过不知怎的，Dick觉得这并不是他伤口的真正来源，也不是Jason很少出门的真正原因。

他们应该是住在一起的，不过交往的时间似乎并不长，证据就是记忆里最常出现的那间公寓里大部分物品是属于Dick的，Jason的东西只占了很少一部分。

再然后就是……一些让人脸红心跳的场景。细腻的亲吻、贴近的体温还有共同醒来的早晨，那种令人小心翼翼又想要欢呼雀跃的喜悦仍然让他甫一想起便觉得温暖起来。

当然，更进一步的也有，不过实在是不太好细细回忆就是了。Dick完全不想让任何人知道尽管他丢了可能有99%以上的记忆，却还是没忘他床旁柜三个抽屉里分别放着什么这种事。

这样的Jason会是虚假的吗？不，Dick绝不会信。

可是他也不认为Bruce会随随便便否定这件事，是的，他信任Bruce，但这反而让他更加怀疑起Bruce坚称Jason不是他恋人的原因。出事前他只是偶尔回来住，Bruce应该不知道他和谁交往了才对，实际上，在他说出自己有恋人时，Bruce的反应也确实很正常，所以问题是出在……Jason？

Dick皱起眉陷入沉思，自他醒来到现在，Jason从来没到医院或者大宅看望过他，这确实是他无法解释的疑点。虽然不是没有可以同时充当Jason不来探望和Bruce坚决否认Jason存在的理由，但说是他莫名其妙的自信也好，Dick不觉得Jason对他的感情浅薄到他受伤就顺势分手的地步。

等下，“受伤”……

明明已经住在布鲁德海文，为什么自己会突然回到哥谭？被流弹击中应该只是偶然，但是被击中的那时，真的只有他一个人被卷入了帮派斗争吗？

Dick顿时没有了继续在全身镜前磨蹭下去的兴致，急匆匆地下楼奔向书房。

 

 

幸运的是，Dick知道Bruce有收集报纸的习惯，尤其是新闻报。最早可以追溯到十几年前的报纸按日期分别装订，被夹子们妥善地保护着陈列在书架上，这使得Dick很轻易便找到了登载着他受伤消息的那几页报纸。

毫不意外地头版头条，毫不意外地标题用加大加粗的字体突出了“Bruce Wayne”——哥谭报纸的惯例，哪怕和Bruce有一点关系他们都会把他的名字放在最显眼的位置吸引目光，更何况这次出事的是他的养子。Dick飞快地阅读了整篇新闻，失望地发现哥谭的媒体人更多把视线放在Bruce的养子同他父母一般的被枪击是如何地戏剧化以及Bruce对此的反应上，对导致这场意外的帮派斗争则是一笔带过，不仅没有受害者名单，连争斗双方姓甚名谁也只是含糊不清地随意猜测了一下，更不用说Dick是如何被发现又是怎样送到医院这个过程。

如果Jason真的不存在，自然不会有报道提及他的名字，但这不能解释Bruce的态度。Dick记得很清楚，一直到他说出“Jason Todd”这个名字为止，Bruce表现得都很正常，即使是在他说出自己的恋人是同性时也只有一点惊讶而已。

那么，问题想必只出在Jason这个人身上。Dick掏出Bruce新买给他的手机——据Bruce所说，忙乱的抢救后才发现他原本的手机已经不知道被哪个人拿走。在哥谭只能说是常事，谁都没有办法。——连上网络搜索了一下这个名字。

排在前列的尽是些无关的新闻，某个叫Jason的人做了什么或者某个姓Todd的人如何如何，Dick随意地翻了几页，完全没有任何相关信息。

这让他更加迷惑了起来，如果说不是Jason个人的问题，那唯一的可能就是Bruce和Jason的私人恩怨，然而他实在是想不出Jason能和Bruce结什么仇怨。要知道Bruce随便出席一场宴会都能上新闻，更何况与人结仇，搜索引擎没有收入的话，不是很多年前的旧事就是根本不值得上搜索的小摩擦。据Dick对Bruce的了解，后者不会被Bruce记这么久，前者……Jason和他年龄仿佛，Dick实在很难想象他能做出什么“大事”让Bruce记到现在。

算了。

Dick收拢起报纸，像他拿出它们时那样规整地收纳到文件夹里，放回了书架。

一直这么猜测下去不会有任何答案，Dick有更简单直接的方法。

非常幸运的是，他仍然记得自己住在布鲁德海文的哪里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if线：
> 
> 如果Dick再往后翻几页，就能看到很多年前Bruce Wayne的养子Jason Todd在海外意外死亡的新闻，然后发现Jason是Bruce继他之后收养的孩子，是他早夭的弟弟，从而开启（Dick单方面以为的）人鬼情未了路线。
> 
> 只是偷跑来大宅看Dick结果被突然变鬼的杰森：喵喵喵？
> 
> 迪克（深情地）：我知道我得了妄想症才会看见你，你不是真实的，你是我幻想出来的恋人。
> 
> 杰森：…………
> 
> 杰森：要不你试试我真不真？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文没有庇护所，不考虑！

避开Bruce不难，他好像一直都很忙，总是出门，还经常熬夜，只有在晚饭时才会固定出现在餐桌旁。相比之下，Alfred比较少出门，但Dick知道每天上午他都会去购买新鲜的食材。再加上Wayne家面积委实不小，平时碰面的几率不大，这就给了Dick可乘之机——只要在前一天晚上装作无意地告诉两人他中午想一个人出门吃吃看大肚汉堡，就能争取到将近一天的自由行动时间。

……不是他觉得自己遇到Jason的话要做点什么不能在一个上午内往返才需要这个蹩脚又可疑到极点的借口，是他身上实在是没有一分钱了。

Bruce绝不会同意他现在开车出门，虽然布鲁德海文离得近，但他总不能徒步走过去吧？

不过，虽然理论上任何人都不会让一个刚刚醒过来一周的重伤病患自己出去买汉堡，但理论上一个刚刚醒过来一周的重伤病患也根本不会有这样的问题——别说出院了连下床都难，还买什么汉堡。这样一想，这个要求似乎也不是那么的可疑？

事实证明，Dick赌对了。

Bruce听了请求就从钱包里抽出一小叠百元面值的钞票递给他，丝毫不觉得这够买几百个套餐还有余的数额有什么不对——好吧，他本来就是拿这些钱当小费随便给的，确实无所谓。Alfred什么都没说，但在Dick看电视的时候交给他一个崭新的钱包。Dick点头谢过，打开一看，里面是一张信用卡和按面值大小整齐排列的十几张小额钞票。

Dick大为感动，差点想抱着对方亲上两口。Alfred考虑的就是周全，这里可是哥谭，拿百元面值的钞票付账先不说找钱的问题，单单露出来百分之八十的后果就行是被抢——剩下那百分之二十就靠他头上那道新疤的震慑了。

 

要么是他运气不错，要么就是他这道疤比想象中威力更大。

Dick目送着把他带到这里的出租车一个转弯飙车而去，无辜地耸耸肩。

看看附近几个人聚在街头目露凶光的混混就知道这地方肯定不是什么治安良好的区域，司机八成是把他当成刚出狱准备夺回地盘和小弟的独狼了。

他可没那个兴趣带领混混称霸街头，目前最紧要的事是——Jason。

并不想逗留太久引起混混们的注意，Dick回头打量着建筑群，迅速找到了他记忆中的那栋公寓楼。没有电梯，楼梯也破破烂烂，Dick现在是一点都想不起来当时为什么租这里住了，虽然他好像没什么固定工作……

该不会是他之前和Bruce闹翻了所以没钱租更好的地段了吧？

Dick这样猜测着，一口气登到五楼。敲门无人应答，他伸手往口袋里一掏，登时僵在原地。

他没带钥匙。

确切地说，他没有钥匙才对。

何止面前这扇房门的钥匙，Dick后知后觉地想起，他连大宅的钥匙都没有，而连最细心的Alfred都没提醒他钥匙的事。

这是怎么回事？

最重要的是即使是意识到了的现在，他居然都没有一丝紧张感，仿佛他没有钥匙完全没关系，反正他随时可以从窗户翻进去一样。

不不不这肯定是因为他被打到脑袋才会有这种错觉。

Dick点点头，这可是五楼，翻窗户翻得这么熟练，不是和人偷情偷习惯了就是蝙蝠侠。反正他两个都不是，这他还是可以确定的。

他掏出手机看了下时间，距离预定返回的时间还有四个小时，还算充裕。如果Jason是出门购物了的话，他应该能等到对方回来。

Dick一屁股坐到门口，一边上网一边等待同居的恋人归来。

最好Jason还是快点回来。

Dick如此祈愿。

他可没真的去大肚汉堡，为求逼真他连Alfred做的甜点都没拿，大中午的一口面包都没进嘴，枪击头部都活下来了，饿死在门口也太冤了。

 

 

Jason放下望远镜，绕着楼顶快步走了三圈，压下内心的焦躁，又返回到原本的位置借助望远镜观察。

镜头里的Dick依然大大咧咧地坐在门口，时不时抬头张望一下，见没人来又低头回去玩手机，整个人悠然自得，全不像他在这里焦虑地来回踱步。

为什么Dick会出现在这里？

Jason当然知道夜翼中枪的事，趁着黑色有翼夜行义警在别的地方和人打架的时候还溜进去看过不止一次。医院的系统并不那么完备，他很轻易就远程了解到Dick醒来后确认失忆的事实。

所以现在这算怎么回事？他记得的常识里还包括和Jason同居了吗？

好吧，虽然这么强的戏剧性不是很合理，但是很Dick。他天生就适合当言情电视剧里英俊潇洒被命运虐来虐去的男主，但Jason可不是美丽柔弱被命运虐来虐去的女主。

Dick爱他的每一位前任和现任，热情而投入，只是不长久。原因也很简单——Dick总是更注重现在。

所以一旦交流增多，他也很容易和前任复合——就像这次。

Roy有事情要做，Jason也没脆弱到要把朋友死死拦在身边不放的地步，加上他也有事情要做，自然而然就暂时分开了。Roy那边进展不是很顺利，却也没有什么问题，至于Jason这边……两个生死不知的队友还不知从何找起，却又冒出了企鹅人在哥谭出现的消息。

企鹅人不可能活下来，Jason坚信这一点。他瞄准了企鹅人与肥硕身体相比显得娇小了很多的头颅，扣下了扳机，如此近的距离，企鹅人只是普通的人类，他没有理由不死。

……但也的确没传出企鹅人死了的消息，就连那一点动荡也只是其他人试探着吞吃了几口红头罩的地盘。

Tim暂时是不插手蝙蝠这点事了，Jason又不能就这样冒失地回到哥谭，于是，他去了布鲁德海文。

至于怎么从去找Dick询问情报变成和Dick复合的，Jason也不知道，Dick就是有这样的魔力，和当年还是罗宾的Jason不知怎的就和Dick谈起恋爱了一样。

Dick也不知道企鹅人是怎么回事，但允诺要趁着回哥谭的时候好好查一下，这倒不难，Jason相信Bruce也一定会查。然后就……变成了现在这个样子。

Jason摇了摇头，把纷杂的思绪抛在脑后，继续观察起Dick。

Dick似有所觉，往这边看了一眼，没发现什么，便又低下了头……这么说吧，他好像真的不等到Jason不罢休，无论如何就是不走了。

算算车程和Dick等待的时间，怕是午饭一口都没吃，Jason又看了看Dick脑袋上那道巧合似的神似夜翼标志的新伤，一咬牙，迅速拆下了自己服装上的各种道具。

幸好他的制服一向都比较日常，拆去外置装备想混作普通人倒是简单。Jason找了个地方，将自己拆下的武器妥善地藏好，像一个普通青年一样冲进楼下汉堡店点了两份套餐提在手里，装作若无其事地向Dick所在的楼走去。

 

一边登上楼梯，Jason一边在心中预演着见到Dick时的场景。

“好久不见”？不行，太奇怪了。

“你回来了亲爱的”？不行不行这是什么鬼台词。

“你是谁你的头发去哪儿了”？不行不行不行Jason你脑子里都在想些什么！

“Jason？”

Jason你清醒一点这个也不行！谁会见到别人先叫自己的名字——等……下……

Jason缓缓抬起头，在他没意识到的时候，他已经走到了Dick所在的楼层。此时此刻，Dick的脸上混杂着欣喜与难以置信，目光热烈到几乎要让他忍不住躲闪。

“Dick……”

Jason张了张嘴，绝望地发现他连刚才的预想台词都忘了个一干二净。

不过也不需要他说什么了，Dick冲下楼梯，把Jason抱了个满怀。Jason想了想手里的两个打包袋，无奈地举着散发着热气和香味汉堡袋别扭地回抱住Dick。

“我就知道，Jason你一定是真的！”

什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick：是真的Jason！我搞到真的Jason了！(*°▽°)ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> Jason：……难道你一直觉得你搞了假的Jason吗？？？？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jason：来Bruce，把锅背上。
> 
> *Bruce你以为你儿子们之间的关系很纯洁吗你想少了！

Jason假装关注茶几下地毯边缘那块新鲜的可乐渍，偷眼打量了一下正在吃汉堡套餐的Dick。

不知道该不该评价他为太没有警惕心，总之，Jason还没怎么套话，Dick就已经将他想知道的和不想知道的一口气透露得干干净净。

准确地说，“不想知道的”那部分完全是Jason自己的错。是汉堡肉饼不够香还是可乐不够冰？知道Dick还记得而且只记得自己是他男朋友还不够吗，非要多嘴问上一句“你怎么知道一定是男朋友？”？

其后果可想而知——Jason被迫重温了一遍他们在这间屋子里的情史，从床到沙发到浴室到厨房门口，全方位无死角的那种。

明明从他住进来到现在也就二十多天，为什么他们能在每个地方都做一遍？这根本不科学！

……但是很Dick。

察觉到跑偏，Jason强行拉回了思绪：现在的问题是，该怎么把Dick劝回去同时又不让他对Bruce提到任何有关Jason的事情？

是的，企鹅人没死，但Jason从来都不用这种方式判定杀与不杀。他心里想杀了对方，手上也确实地动手了，不管企鹅人是因为什么原因逃离了死亡的命运，他都不会觉得自己这算没有跨越界限，而且，他也不会后悔。

所以如果Jason现在被Bruce抓到那可不算是什么好事，他花了一个多月才完全恢复——尽管这其中有他自己的原因——还不想马上就再和Bruce打上那么一架。

但那可是Dick Grayson，是仅凭着隐约的印象在其他人都否定他时仍然会一个人坐车到布鲁德海文求证Jason存在的Dick Grayson。换成别人，Jason可以故意在行动间制造出一些“漏洞”好让对方产生怀疑，自己自动自觉地回大宅去，但既然是Dick……是的，他当然能注意到这些“漏洞”，但他根！本！不！会！在！意！

Jason在内心狠狠崩溃了一把，这个人到底是怎么完好无损——好吧鉴于他现在失忆所以大概算不上彻底的完好无损——活到现在没被新女友骗到连底裤都丢了的？

“……Jason？Jason？”

Jason猛地转头望去，Dick已经吃完了他的汉堡，一边把汉堡纸揉成一团远远地丢向垃圾桶一边望向Jason，脸上的表情无辜得像一只刚满月的小狗。

Jason的良心被小小地击中了一下，好吧，作为目前被“轻信”的对象来吐槽Dick的“轻信”，确实有点过分了。

“怎么了？”

他放缓声调，并随时准备编造借口——作为义警，Jason多多少少也能理解一点Bruce选择对Dick隐瞒的原因，所幸布鲁德海文也算不上治安良好，要解释他们两个人身上的旧伤疤勉强合适。

“为什么Bruce要向我隐瞒你的事情？”

Dick却没从Jason所想的方面入手，而是抛出了另一个让Jason更加难以回答的问题。

为什么？他当然知道为什么，Bruce又不是真的全知全能，上哪里知道他的两个儿子已经睡一起去了。在Dick刻意隐瞒的情况下，Bruce连Jason在离哥谭如此之近的布鲁德海文这件事都不清楚，猛地听到“我和Jason在交往。”这样的谜之发言，不把这个当成是Dick记忆错乱才见鬼。

但他能这么解释给Dick听吗？显然不能！否则Dick接下来的问题就会是为什么他要对Bruce隐瞒Jason的事、Bruce和Jason之间到底有什么矛盾，一个回答不好，十有八九Jason就要被Dick拉去Bruce面前“勇敢拥抱自己性向”了——是的，对其他人或许还能用用“Bruce恐同！”这个反正也不会有人敢去和Bruce核实的借口，但……

Dick，他！真！敢！啊！

只要稍微想象一下被Dick拖去见Bruce出柜的场景Jason就感受到了恨不能当场跟着失忆的绝望，但时间不允许他绝望！当务之急是在Dick对他的沉默时长产生疑惑之前想出一个合情合理的借口——

不能透露任何有关义警的事情，同时又足以说服Dick让他不去向Bruce求证，同时满足这两项条件的就只有——

Jason看向仍然一脸无辜什么都不知道的Dick，稳了稳心态暗中给自己打气，这才缓缓开口。

“因为我是你弟弟，没血缘的那种。”

“什么？”

 

 

像这种事情当然不能只靠Jason一家之言就让Dick信服，不过Jason有的是证据。在搜出了多年前的收养新闻和Jason意外死亡的新闻（当然，这里的“死亡”被Jason解释成是Bruce无意间发现了他们间的关系，于是Jason离家出走，Bruce一怒之下便发布了这个新闻）后，即使是失忆的Bruce Wayne都要信他这套说法，更何况是Dick Grayson。

Dick安静了一会儿，皱起的眉头慢慢放松开来。

“所以你刚才沉默那么久……就是因为这个？”

Jason毫不心虚地点了点头，这不算骗人，他沉默当然是因为“要想出这个他现场编造并随机应变圆上漏洞的”借口，没问题。 

“那你现在打算怎么办？”

……但这不代表Jason不会被自己的良心谴责，尤其是在Dick表现出对他百分百的信任之后。还好，针对这个问题，他已经打好了腹稿。

“我建议你先回去，你也知道这个恢复速度是不正常的，还是先观察一下比较好。”当然是假的，仅仅是治愈的话，Bruce那边的技术还没差到会出副作用的地步，但用来哄Dick回去已经够了。“至于我，我会去探望你的，不走正门的那种。”

事实明了，证据充分，看着Dick点了头之后，Jason终于松了口气。

还好他没问不走正门到底是怎么个走法。

 

 

在把Dick送上车并目送着车开出视野后，Jason迅速地转身冲回他一开始待着的楼里把全套装备穿戴整齐。

就冲着Dick现在这个重伤初愈还揣着裤兜都装不下的长钱包怎么看怎么肥羊的状态，Jason说什么也得看着他走进庄园才能放心。

 

哥谭义警有一万种办法隐匿身形，Jason虽非其中翘楚，要躲过现在的Dick还是轻松简单——但遇上蝙蝠侠就是另一回事了。

看到黑色身影的那一瞬间，Jason当机立断，转身就跑。

都遇上蝙蝠侠了，还怕Dick被人抢劫不成？

与上次不同的是，蝙蝠侠沉默地追在他身后，并没有射出勾索枪阻碍他的行动，但也没有一丝一毫放过他的架势。

这算怎么回事？

一直到出了哥谭市边界，Jason终于按捺不住，停下脚步转身面对黑漆漆的黑骑士。

蝙蝠侠从黑暗中走出，停在他面前五米左右的位置便不再前进，还是老样子，沉默着像一堵长着尖耳朵的墙。

通常到这时候他们就会开始互相投掷大喊大叫，但这次Jason不打算这么做了。他干脆地站在那里，打定主意比拼耐性，无论如何也要等着Bruce先开口。

反正他吃过饭了，来啊！

 

“………………”

“………………”

 

令人尴尬的沉默并没有持续得像Jason想象的那么久，Bruce向前一步，甚至可以说有些急切地开口。

“无论他说了什么，你都不要信。”

什么鬼？

Jason切实地迷惑起来，这个“他”显然也只能指Dick，问题是Dick还能说什么？难道这几天里Bruce趁着Dick失忆偷偷做饭并冒充Alfred作品喂给他吃了？

 

 

Bruce实在是不知道该如何处理眼下这个场面，他曾经面对过无数次可以毁灭哥谭毁灭地球的危机，然而即使它们合在一起，也远不如现在的状况更令他不知所措。

不，问题不是企鹅人也不是Jason。不管什么原因，企鹅人现在没死，他的事就可以先放置一旁。问题出在Dick身上，出在不单单是失忆还出现了虚假记忆的Dick身上。

他就该意识到Dick突然提出出门不是单纯的想出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，以Dick的性格，会那么轻易地相信自己的“恋人”完全是幻想才见鬼。

而事情居然就这样向着最糟糕的地方发展了，Dick通过某种方式，可能是偶遇也可能是他还记得Jason的手机号码，总之，他们碰面了。

Bruce了解Dick，只要他相信自己和Jason的“恋情”是真实的，哪怕Jason的反应不那么理想他也会忽略掉那些疑点。Bruce同样了解Jason，一旦有人向他展示毫无理由的热烈的正面感情——他沦陷的速度比他自己以为的要快上太多。

但Dick总有一天要恢复记忆，而那时的Jason……

Bruce不赞同Jason对罪犯的处置方式，但这不代表他就能看着Jason被骗身骗心骗感情——最糟糕的是，Dick也不是故意的。

“你在说什么乱七八糟的？”

Jason沉默了半晌才开口反问，语气里是满满的莫名其妙。

Jason不知道怎么一回事？这样说来，Dick还没能联系到Jason，只是被Jason发现于是跟着送他回来的可能性也确实存在，这很好。

Bruce松了一口气，仔细想想看，Jason现在是红头罩，也未必还在用之前的联络方式，Dick很有可能只是无功而返。

“不管你还有什么事，恕不奉陪。”

Jason弹射出勾索枪，借力越到了对面的楼顶，远远地丢下最后一句话。

“去照看一下你的黄金男孩吧，虽然在蝙蝠侠半径一公里内被抢也是难得的成就。”

Bruce下意识的追了两步，又停了下来。KGbeast已经离开哥谭，现在这个市内算是难得的暂时平静，Jason不太可能立刻针对其他罪犯动手，而且Jason是往哥谭外去的，这让他丧失了拦下Jason的理由。

除此之外……

Bruce按下了通话按钮。

“Master Bruce，不知道该高兴还是遗憾地通知您，Master Dick刚刚被抢劫了。值得庆幸的是，并没有造成太大的伤害——他打赢了。”　


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dick：这是我见过最没情趣的夜袭，我给满分（？

为什么他会在Bruce离开哥谭去追捕KGBeast的时候大半夜地来爬Wayne大宅的外墙？

Jason望着头顶上方近在咫尺的阳台，再一次深刻拷问着自己的内心。

他完全不必如此，Dick给了他新的号码，他只需要随便找个电话卡打过去然后在响第一声时挂断，那个已经忘掉是怎么做夜翼但还记得义警应有的敏锐的家伙就知道自己该找个借口出门约会了。而尽管Bruce不在，爬Wayne大宅的外墙仍然是一个危险的、极易被发现的行为，尤其是在他们接下来还要“做点什么”的情况下。

所以他为什么要这么做？

当然不是因为他答应过Dick要“不走正门”地去看对方，Jason还没那么遵守诺言——尤其是在Dick十有八九根本没注意他说了这句的情况下。

那他到底为什么要这么做？

实际上，Jason可以很轻松地说出答案——就在几年之前，Dick Grayson做了同样的事。

 

无论从哪个角度看，那时的Dick都比现在的Jason更不需要攀爬Wayne庄园的外墙。他能多自然地出现在厨房里、出现在书房里、出现在餐桌旁，就能多自然地走进他名义上的“弟弟”的房间而不引起Bruce对他们之间关系的怀疑。但他没有，相反，Dick更喜欢趁着夜晚顺外墙横向攀爬过去，不惊扰任何人，轻巧地落在Jason房间的木地板上。

仅仅是单纯的炫技，和雄鸟展示自己华美的婚羽如出一辙，从理性角度来看除了耗费体力外毫无意义，但从感性角度来看……即使他已经不是当年的那个青春期少年，回忆起那份等待时的微小焦躁与期待，还有那个带着夜晚凉气的怀抱和嘴唇，仍然能让Jason怦然心动。

但Jason对约会没有什么想象力，或者说，完全没有想象力。尤其Dick还是一个“身经百战”的男友，Jason能想到的那些对他来说根本是幼儿园数学级别的见怪不怪。

所以，如果有一个机会能让他把同样的深刻印象留给Dick一次，为什么不呢？

Jason抓住阳台边缘的栏杆，用力一撑，没发出一丝声音便踩上了阳台。

下一秒，Jason就意识到了他和Dick的差距。

不是能力上的差距，而是经验上的。

他就没想到要先确认对方睡没睡着！

看着躺在床上睡得正香别说Jason进来了就是Jason半夜把他拖出去卖了都未必能醒的Dick，Jason默默无语。

落地的姿势再帅气又如何？根！本！没！人！在！看！

 

 

Dick猛地从睡眠中醒过来的时候还没能反应过来究竟发生了什么，他下意识地挣扎起来，随后被一只手猛地捂住了嘴。

就在他决定要更用力地挣扎的时候，丝毫没有放松手上力道的闯入者压低身体，在他耳边轻声地“嘘”了一声。

是Jason，Dick迅速地反应过来。

然后更用力地挣扎起来。

Jason肯定很少干这种事，他想，一个擅长夜袭的熟手不会连鼻子带嘴一起捂的，那不叫夜袭，叫夜里偷袭。

 

所幸在“夜里偷袭”升级到“夜里谋杀”之前，Jason终于意识到，人类是需要呼吸的。

Jason十分清楚明白地知道Dick已经失忆了，但这不妨碍他从现在开始继续展望Dick失忆——不用太多，把从他进来开始到现在的记忆全忘了就好。

事到如今已经毫无情趣可言，然而坐在床上与Dick面面相觑显然更加尴尬，Jason一咬牙，决心继续按原计划进行，开始脱自己的衣服。

Dick就算失忆，也还是Dick Garyson。其铁证就是他无比迅速地理解了Jason的意图，然后跟着脱起了衣服。

而且还比Jason脱得快——没办法，他那是睡衣。

……………………

Jason真的很怀疑自己还有没有做下去的必要。

在以前的性爱中，除了期待之外，Jason其实有点害怕和Dick上床，他从来都更擅长速战速决式的性爱，而不是Dick喜欢的这种漫长又黏糊糊的东西。单论体力Jason不觉得自己会输，普通人能当义警就绝不会缺乏锻炼，但Dick很狡猾、很有耐心又很灵活，就算什么道具都没有，他单靠手指和舌头就能让Jason在床上软成一滩晕乎乎地任人宰割，所有的本能只剩下急促地呼吸。而通常直到这时Dick才会给自己戴上套子——对他来说，现在才是开始。

最糟糕的是，这感觉不坏，就连Jason自己也完全没有反对的理由。

所以，现在可能是最好的契机——两个选项如今只剩一个，直接帮助Jason下定决心，毕竟一个失忆的Dick Grayson就算有点关于这种事的记忆，也总不可能还像之前那样经验丰富游刃有余吧？

……还真不好说。

Jason脱下最后一件衣物的手顿了顿，还是毅然决然地将它扯了下来。

在来之前他已经做好完全的准备了，就这么回去……反正不行！

 

 

当Jason用润滑剂简单扩张自己的时候，Dick其实是很想做点什么的，待在一边看着可不是他的准则，但Jason态度坚决地“NO”了回来。Dick也只好不失遗憾地在床上躺平——在他不忘给自己的小兄弟戴个套之后。

幸运的是，Jason没有拖拖拉拉的习惯。

当Jason将他的性器完全纳入体内的时候，Dick忍不住舒服地叹了一口气——然后他就被Jason一秒捂住了嘴，给他留了呼吸余地的那种。

Dick眨眨眼，试图用眼神在深夜中传递出“怎么了？”的信息，他倒没觉得自己被吓软了还是怎样，就只是……有点熟悉？

Jason撤掉了手，再度摆出一个“嘘”的手势。Dick点头，心里不以为意。

Bruce又不在这里，有什么好担心的？

……等下，就算Bruce在这里又能怎么样？

韦恩庄园的隔音可不差，再说他的房间离Bruce的远着呢，即使Bruce今天在庄园也什么都听不到，怕什么？

但他的确下意识地认同了Jason的看法，哪怕是现在，尽管这根本说不通。

而且……他们似乎有过类似的经历。

不是在房间，是在……书房。

 

浮上来的记忆只是些零碎片段，但他仍然认得出那是Jason，只不过没有现在这么高大，或者说，比现在矮得多。

他躲在书架旁边，趁Jason毫无防备地走近时猛地跳出去将对方扑倒在地。Jason惊叫一声一拳向他打去，然后被他稳稳地接在手里。

然后……要么是他的记忆缺失了这部分，要么是青少年就是这么容易和对方滚上床，虽然他们用的其实是沙发。

他们用了很长时间——主要是他在用——从前戏开始一点点推进，性爱很容易让人沉迷，尤其是在Jason这样还没有多少次经验的人身上。

Jason有点过于投入了——Dick毫不犹豫地将原因归为自己的技术太好——而Dick则还有的是余裕，这让他及时听到了脚步声，然后飞快地捂住了Jason因为积累的快感而正欲出口的惊叫。

现在再躲肯定来不及了，两个人僵在那里，竖起耳朵听门外的脚步声。幸运的是，Bruce就这样走过去了，危机解除，什么都没发生，真是皆大欢喜。

除了Jason正在用力瞪他之外。

而那个眼神，就像……现在。

 

“你走神了。”

Jason压低声音，不由得感到一丝挫败。还不如就让Dick来主导算了，爱怎么磨蹭就怎么磨蹭，乐意叫床叫的比他还来劲把Alf吸引过来也是Dick的事——反正他能一秒拉上裤子顺着窗户往外跳保证Alf抓不到，要尴尬也不关他事。　

“对不起，Jason，我只是……突然想起了一点东西。”

Dick冲他不好意思地笑笑，全然忽略了他这一句在Jason心中激起的惊涛骇浪。

什么鬼？

Jason难掩震惊，下意识地往两人贴合的部位瞄了一眼。

虽说是Dick需要恢复记忆没错，但也不能靠dick发展出这个功能吧！　

这恢复的到底是什么的记忆啊！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick的记忆靠dick恢复有什么问题吗？没有！


	6. Chapter 6

Dick走出了庄园，眯起眼打量了一下正向大地倾泄热量的骄阳。距离他从昏迷中醒来已经过去相当长的一段时间，虽然记忆还是没能恢复多少，但要支持他在哥谭自由行动已经绰绰有余。

Bruce不怎么管他外出，但Dick总觉得他好像知道了些什么关于Dick和Jason之间偷偷见面的事。不过Dick并不担心被发现，他和Jason联络靠的可不是电话短信或者邮件这样明显的东西，实际上，只要他随便找个借口出去到公共场所晃晃就可以了。某些时候Jason自然会在不久后出现在他面前，更多的时候是他无功而返再回到庄园——要么是Jason正在忙没有注意到他，要么是他背后有Bruce雇来的侦探什么的正看着呢。

反正他不着急，时间多的是。

 

Dick又去那家快餐店买了汉堡，Jason没有出现，他后面也好像没什么人跟着——要问他怎么知道，Dick只能说，“直觉”。

听起来好像还挺虚幻的，但相信一下又没有什么坏处。而且，他也乐意相信自己的直觉。

Dick走到附近的广场，坐在长椅上一边吃午饭一边看着哥谭市常驻鸟类乌鸦扑闪着翅膀降落在草坪上闲庭信步。

Jason没有出现，但Dick不怎么想那么早就回庄园去。Wayne家占地面积不小，但过了这么多天，庄园再大也都被他看过了不止一遍，尤其是在他的记忆恢复了一部分之后，闷在屋里这个选项对他愈发没有了吸引力。

或许他该回家看看。

不是指庄园，而是另一个。

Dick下意识地摸了摸腰间挂着的钥匙串。那是他向Alfred要来的，借口是他想偶尔回去看看说不定能想起来什么——这可不算说谎，他确实想起过什么不是吗？

上次他在布鲁德海文花了不少时间，在家停留的时间却算不上长，虽然对那个家的记忆并不如何深刻，Jason十有八九也已经暂时搬回哥谭，但说实话，Dick的确是有些想念那个地方了。

反正也没有什么事要他干，Dick说做就做，将汉堡纸揉成一团远远扔进垃圾桶，拿起手机像上次那样在打车软件上叫了一辆出租车。

 

 

没过多久，他再一次站在了自己家楼下。可能是因为Dick现在身体恢复良好活力十足，他甚至有点顺着墙壁徒手攀上去然后一个漂亮的翻身轻巧落进室内的冲动。当然，Dick最终还是打消了这个念头——万一失手，他可不怎么好解释自己是因为什么才把自己又送进医院的，总不能说是血液里马戏团飞人的本能吧？

像任何一个普通人类一样，Dick走上楼梯，用钥匙打开了房门。

和他上次来时相比没有什么大变化，甚至连他滴在地上的可乐渍都没变，看来Jason并没有在这里继续住下去，而是迅速跟着他来到哥谭去住汽车旅馆之类的。

Dick小声哼起歌，兴致勃勃地查看起这个陌生又熟悉的地方。室内摆设和他记忆碎片里的那些毫无二致，一室一厅的小户型功能还蛮齐全，挤挤挨挨地放下了不少东西。

略过盆栽沙发地毯茶几电视游戏主机等等一系列物件，在电视柜左侧抽屉里，Dick挖出一叠游戏光碟，又在另一边翻到不少电影碟片，摆在最上的是《傲慢与偏见与僵尸》——这不太像他喜欢的电影，但或许是Jason喜欢的那种？

剩下的就全是一些他不认识的标题了，Dick将碟片放回抽屉，开始探索厨房。

厨房里没多少东西，Jason走之前显然清空了一切保质期不长的食物，冰箱里什么都没有，其他地方也差不多，只有几盒未开封的速食麦片可怜巴巴地待在橱柜里。不过他们有一台小型爆米花机，还有一个冰淇淋机，Dick隐约有点印象，它们是为偶尔的网飞马拉松准备的。

鉴于卫生间不管怎么想都不值得探索，最后等待着他的就是卧室了。

一张双人床，两个床旁柜，一个衣柜，还有一张书桌以及和它配套的椅子，这就是卧室的全部陈设了。

放着18+用品的床旁柜被Dick自然地略过，他拉开衣柜，Jason应该已经拿走了几件衣物，但两个大男人的衣服塞进一个衣柜还是稍显拥挤，更不用说衣柜的下层还被行李箱占据着。

行李箱……？

在大脑反应过来之前，Dick的身体已经做出了行动，他拿出行李箱，拉开拉链，在里侧的夹层里摸出一个小盒子。

这是他放进去的。

Dick如此笃定着，打开了盒子。

里面是一对朴素的银质戒指，款式相同，简洁美观的设计搭配一颗不大的宝石，唯一区别是宝石的颜色，一蓝一红。

下意识地，Dick看向戒指的内侧，蓝色的那枚刻着Dick Todd，红色的则是Jason Grayson，毫无疑问，曾经的他想用它们求婚。

而他对此并不感到意外，相反，他觉得……喜悦？

 

 

将行李箱放回原处，带着两枚戒指，Dick静悄悄地回到了哥谭。

不，他并不想马上向Jason求婚。不是Jason的问题，不是戒指有什么不好，也不是因为Bruce可能（这个“可能”约为99.9％）的反对，当然，更不是因为他不愿意，上帝啊，他不能更愿意了好吗？

问题是，求婚必须是正式的。Dick不是死板的人，非要西装革履去高级酒店吃晚餐然后让侍者端上放着戒指盒的餐盘，一场在自己家沙发上的电影马拉松和爆米花袋子底下藏着的戒指盒同样可以，但在他们现在唯二可以见面的快餐店那种几乎做不到不被打扰的地方？绝对不行！

想想看吧，Jason戴着戒指出去，然后他熟悉的人就会问他，“嗨Jason，你要结婚了？你丈夫是怎么让你收下戒指的？”，再然后所有人都知道Dick Grayson是一个会在快餐店求婚的可悲家伙。所以，不，绝对不行！

至于在唯二的另一个地点，庄园他的房间或者干脆一点他的床上求婚？还是算了吧，他完全不想成为“只有dick会在xxxx的时候xxxx”这种笑话的主角，尽管他的名字就叫Dick。

 

 

Jason完全不懂Bruce最近是中了什么邪。或许是因为企鹅人并没有真的死亡，上次碰面后，Jason在哥谭的活动并没有受到蝙蝠侠的干扰，而Dick却恰恰相反。

事实上，除了送Dick回来那次，Jason又接连遇到过Bruce几次。鉴于他已经重操旧业继续做哥谭的红头罩，夜里碰到蝙蝠侠倒也不怎么奇怪，但Bruce总在那里欲言又止旁敲侧击地问他Dick有没有对他说什么，这就很奇怪了。

Dick能说什么？不要说现在他这种该丢不该丢的记忆都没剩多少的状态，就是之前，Jason也想不出Bruce有什么好担心的。

Dick现在连秘密身份都忘了个干净，就算他想干点什么，也总不能跑出去宣扬Bruce赖床不起太阳照屁股了还要管家叫吧？

不管从哪个角度考虑，Jason都比Dick值得监控1000倍，然而被蝙蝠侠盯得死死的却是Dick，这完全没有理由！

Jason也考虑过是不是Bruce发现了什么，但就像刚刚说的，如果他发现了什么，第一个肯定要去找记忆完完整整颅骨也完完整整的Jason Todd，而不是盯着Dick Grayson不放。

说真的，现在的Dick能干什么？去骗哥谭少女们的心吗？

哥谭少女们的心要被骗早就被骗两百次了，还差这几个月不成？

无论如何想不出理由，Jason摇了摇头，暂且将这事撇在脑后。

今晚Bruce要暂时离开哥谭，所以——他有个约会要赴了。


	7. Chapter 7

所以，他们上床了。

Dick懒洋洋地躺在床上听着浴室里的水声。

这不怪他，真的不能怪他，距离他们上次夜里见面已经有一周还要多了，他们两个又都是身心健全的年轻人。

一般来说，等到Jason洗完出来他就该走了，多留一秒就多一秒被发现的危险，但今天Bruce要去参加宴会，所以……Jason应该能多留一阵子？

意识到这一点，Dick迅速起身，胡乱套上自己的衣服，从床头柜里摸出戒指盒揣进衣袋。

这可是难得的机会。

“Jason，”他稍微提高了点声音，“不打算看看今晚的月亮吗？”

今天的哥谭的确是难得的好天气，白天天气晴朗，夜晚也是如此，万里无云连蝙蝠灯都不知道要往哪里投射，明亮的月光将一切都照得一清二楚，站在阳台甚至可以将韦恩庄园的大半收入眼中。

“你接下来打算做什么？”

Dick假装无所谓地发问，藏在衣袋里的右手悄悄摸了摸戒指盒。

“没什么吧。”猛地被问到这个，Jason有点茫然，“经营一下产业？”

“没有更进一步的发展了吗？”Dick刻意地冲他眨了下眼，“和我？”

Jason的表情从茫然到微妙再到恍然大悟，就在Dick准备趁胜追击掏出他的戒指盒时，Jason抓住他的手臂，凑上来给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“像这样？”

Jason如此说道，依样画葫芦的冲Dick眨了下眼。

好吧，戒指还可以再等会儿。

反手握上Jason肩膀将这个吻变得更加深入的Dick在亲吻的间隙如此思考着。

 

 

Bruce并没有多喜欢参加这种需要他以普通人身份出场的宴会，应付普通人并不像它看起来的那样简单，尤其是在他必须想出第三百八十四个合理的借口好让他离开宴会去扮演蝙蝠侠的时候。有些时候他真的很怀疑那些人是的的确确没有看出他的借口是多么蹩脚，还是他们已经知道但是在背后把他编排成了某种拥有怪癖的富豪所以装作没有怀疑。

不过今天他不需要什么借口，他本来应该在宴会里一直待到后半夜，但显然这座新建成的建筑物并没有非常好的消防措施——在哥谭，这一点都不值得奇怪，唯一奇怪的是这仅仅是火灾而没有任何恶棍参与其中，Bruce来回检查了三次才敢相信这只是偶然事故而已。

无论如何，能够提前离场总是好的。

Bruce停好车，却没有立刻从车上下来，今天哥谭的天气难得的晴朗，而且并没有什么紧急事故，不需要担心任何事的感觉非常棒，即使是蝙蝠侠也没能拦住在那一瞬间漫游的思维。

许多事情都发生了改变，然而大宅一直在这里静静地伫立着，从他记事起到现在，一点都没有变。

Bruce难得的带着一丝微笑，松了松领口，抬头看向夜幕下的建筑物。

然后就在Dick房间的阳台上发现了不该出现在这里的正在接吻的他的两个儿子。 

 

“Dick！！！！Jason！！！！！”

Dick吓了一跳，同时感觉到Jason的身体也明显地颤抖了一下。他迅速地往阳台下扫了一眼，穿着西装的Bruce，刚刚下车，好吧，真是毫无疑问。

虽然没预想到现在的场景，Dick倒并不是很紧张，既然他要向Jason求婚，迟早要对Bruce摊牌，现在只是稍微提前了一点。他看向Jason，刚准备张口说话，就被对方一把拽了过来。

“抓紧我！”

嗯？

比起命令这更像是一个催促，Dick反射性地揽紧Jason的肩膀，还没来得及困惑地看向对方，下一秒，Jason变魔术一样掏出一把勾索枪——或许改称为魔法更加适合，毕竟Dick之前扒了他的衣服都没发现Jason还拿着这个——再然后，空、中、飞、人。

准确地说，这是利用勾索枪快速地在建筑间移动，并不是什么空中飞人。

鉴于Dick就出生在空中飞人的家庭，他倒没感到害怕，甚至可以说，看着穿西装的Wayne先生不得不停留在原地飞快地变成一个小黑点，无助地看着他们离开，这非常的……有趣？

还没等他想清楚这件事究竟有趣在哪里，Jason停了下来，他轻车熟路地从外面打开窗户，把Dick推了进去，随后自己也跟着跳下了窗台。

Dick抓紧时间观察了一下四周，失望地发现并没有什么多余的东西，床铺、茶具套装、绿植、医药箱、刀具展览和……呃呃呃，枪支展览。

好吧，听起来也不是那么正常，连带着他现在诡异的平静都不正常了起来。说真的，一个普通人看到这堆杀伤性武器的第一反应会是这样吗？说出来有些难以置信，但他的确还考虑着要不要把戒指拿出来。

“Dick，”Jason叫了一下他的名字，“我要告诉你一些事情。”

 

带着Dick跑掉绝对、绝对不是最佳的选项，而下意识带着他跑到自己的安全屋则是Jason接下来能做出的最错误的选择。

Jason极好地压抑着内心的焦躁不安，Bruce并不是问题，或许也算有那么一点，不过虽然Jason并不是很想对对方坦白，但在现在破罐子破摔的状态下倒也不是那么难以接受。毕竟如果Bruce反对Dick和Jason上床，那他得先从猫女床上下来，然后把Damian塞回他妈妈肚子里——当然实际上Damian并不是在那里诞生的，Jason知道，不妨碍他这么形容一下。

问题是Dick，Dick Grayson。

说到底，Jason并不觉得自己有多么特别，反正Dick总会和他的ex滚到一起甜甜蜜蜜再因为什么原因分个手。现在因为失忆，这段“重归旧好”的时间略微延长了一点，当然，不是他去把Dick打成失忆的……但如果沉溺于其中，那就是他的错了。

他们上次分手是因为Jason死了，这样一想，失去记忆的最原始的Dick Grayson无法接受红头罩这样的义警当恋人这种理由好像也没那么糟糕？ 

“Dick，”他深吸了一口气，决定就这么干吧去他的后果如何，反正Dick已经开始想起一些无关紧要的事情了恢复记忆也是迟早的事，“我要告诉你一些事情。”

 

“——所以，如果你现在想离开，走到外面大喊‘超人！’就行，我猜他不介意把你送回去。”

最终，Jason用这句话做结。 

“哦。”

Dick点点头，然后继续坐在原地不动。

“……你就只有这个感想吗？”

Jason心中油然而生一种挫败感，倒不是说他有多想让Dick现在就出门喊超人，即使把那个穿着红披风的童子军先生从他老婆身边挖起来从而在同一天内给三巨头之二制造动脉瘤非常有成就感他也不想，但现在Dick这种反应却让他像是一拳打在棉花上那样别扭。  
　　  
　　“哦。”Dick面不改色地眨眨眼，伸手从衣袋里掏出一个小盒子，打开递到他眼前，“你要和我结婚吗？”  
　　  
　　Jason无言地看向盒中的那两枚戒指，默默思考起Dick是不是被人打坏了脑袋。  
　　  
　　好吧，他的确是。  
　　  
　　“你要和我结婚吗？”  
　　  
　　Dick又重复了一遍，从盒里挑出那枚带着红宝石的银戒冲着Jason晃了晃。  
　　  
　　“……你就想到这个？”  
　　  
　　Jason脑子转了又转，最终也只能干巴巴地同样重复了一遍自己之前说过的话。  
　　  
　　“其实也不是，”Dick若有所思，旋转了一下戒指盯着内侧的刻痕，“记忆的确是很重要的东西，有和没有记忆的我面对同一件事时的做法可能完全相反，但我也不可能听过一遍就全想起来对吧？所以我就思考了一下——”  
　　  
　　“既然我没失忆的时候就买了这对戒指，失忆了也还是想和你结婚，那就先做这件事好了，不管我有没有失忆都绝对没错！”  
　　  
　　“所以，要和我结婚吗？Jason Todd aka红头罩先生？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason沉默了片刻，无视了Dick拿着红宝石戒指的手从盒中拿出了那枚带着蓝宝石的银戒，看向因为他这突然的举动有些茫然的Dick慢悠悠地开口。  
　　  
　　“结婚的话，要交换戒指才对。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　  
> 　　“Jason，”Bruce很是踌躇，电话这种方式其实不适合用来交流像这样的事情，他完全无法对Jason接下来的反应做出掌控。但他必须要告诉Jason才行，毕竟幻想记忆这种不可控因素根本不能成为感情的基础。“Dick失忆以后一直认为你是他的恋人。”  
> 　　  
> 　　说到这里，Bruce顿了一下，好给Jason一个缓冲的时间。  
> 　　  
> 　　“我知道你们不是——”  
> 　　  
> 　　“不，”Jason迅速打断了他，有些尴尬的咳了一下，“你不知道。”  
> 　　


End file.
